A Curse Yet a Gift
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Bella can see dead people. When she moves to Forks she sees a coven of our lovely vampires but what happens when there is an undeniable pull between her and one of the boys ? How will he take her gift? Will he accept it or think she's crazy just like everyone else? Will this pull them closer together or further apart? Follow me into the life of Isabella Marie Swan.
1. Meeting Isabella

**A/N: Okay so new story and I got this idea from the story I see dead People well Bella will see more than her Grandmother in this so enjoy!**

* * *

You know that creepy sane 'I see dead people' people used to joke about well in my case i'm serious. When I was 10 I was in a car crash with my best friend and grandmother they were the most important people in my world since my parents died 3 years before the accident yeah they died but I survived but I survived lucky me right? wrong if I hadn't suggested we had a play date, if I hadn't begged for us to go to the zoo, they would still be alive it was all my fault after that I began to see them but not just them, my parents too, and not even just them I see dead people all of them that still roam the earth protecting people. These were people that were brought back because God knew that they could save lives so he brought them back down to earth they were never seen, never heard, but always there, protecting you. When I mentioned this to my adoptive parents they sent to therapy and such, at that point I realized that I would never mention it again. This is my curse yet a gift.

The spirits always told me stories that were true but were stories that they never would have believed if it weren't of the voice of God himself they talked about vampires normal and vegetarian diets. They told me about werewolves and shape shifters Quilet legends, Anihefta legends (A Tribe I made up but filled with werewolf girls and boys), and Denila legends (another tribe I made up only werewolf girls though). The spirits love me and I love them they lead the correct pathway and the teenage girl spirits well they help me with fashion. I have been able t keep these secrets to myself for years but I was never quite sociable so I have no friends and who wants to be friends with the weird girl who sometimes talks to herself and giggles out of nowhere? Well that's just how my life is so this is your warning this is the life of me Isabella Marie Swan so turn back or enter if you dare.

Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Mike is hitting on me and it's just sad

I looked up at my new house with pride. The house was in the middle of the woods and the closest house near was owned by some people named The Cullens and that was still about 5 miles down. I had just moved cause of these people that collected others with gifts and they found out about me when I was younger when I was signed up for therapy. Plus, I had to get out of the big city, the bigger the city, the more spirits they have, and it's not that I didn't like them, it was jut a greater chance that I would accidently talked to a spirit (even though they have a glow around them), and that wouldn't be good, would it?

My usual spirit was Annabelle. Everyone has a normal spirit they are with you no matter what they never leave you until you leave this earth. She's 8 she died when she was 3 her real name was Tiffany if you ever saw that poem that ends with 'My name is Tiffany I am but three tonight my daddy murdered me' that poem is true and she wrote it. Anyways she is like my little sister and in some ways like my own daughter. She has stayed the beautiful, magnificent, loveable girl in the year I've known her.

I got dressed for school I was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, with a matching head band, some skinny jeans that hugged my hips, some red converse with white outlining, and a black over the shoulder purse. I looked up and Annabelle was there smiling at me.

"Hey Bella time to go to school or you'll be late and trust me you don't want to do that on your first day" My little Annabelle said smiling at me.

"Okay Belle i'm going come on wait never mind you're already coming" I said smirking at her.

I got into my Black Ferrari and drove to school people were looking at my car but they weren't going to be looking at me soon once I slip up. I walked into the small building that had 'OFFICE' on the door. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the woman typing away, furiously, on a keyboard. She turned and looked at me smiling warmly, she was a young lady in her late twenties to early thirties. She had red hair that stopped a little past her shoulders she smiled apologetically at me.

"Hello i'm Bella Swan i'm new and start today," I said smiling back at her.

"Oh, i'm so sorry Bella and here's your schedule, this is a map of the school, and can you please get your teachers to sign these and that's it I believe. Do you have any questions or need anything" she said looking at me.

"No miss thank you" I said and went to my homeroom and got the teacher to sign my slip.

I sat down and started to have a silent conversation with Annabelle. I didn't realize how long I had been talking to her until the bell rang signaling we had to go to first period. I walked into building 2 and went into my French class. The teacher signed my slip and sat me in he back of the class which I was very grateful for. I sat down and took notes until someone came into the room late.

"Mr. Newton you're late" the teacher said aggravated.

"I know sir it won't happen again," said the Newton boy.

I looked up and saw the boy he looked like a total player. He smiled at me trying to seduce me. I looked down not wanting to look at the pervert. Then from in front of me a note fell on my desk, and I made a huge mistake. I opened it and read what it said inside.

**Hey New girl ,**

**The name's Mike Newton I know you want me and I want you so you wanna come over to my place and hook up maybe even have a little fun.**


	3. I know your past

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated and left you hangin' like that plus my mother is a child specialist and her laptop was thrown and has been broken but we got a monitor so yeah and my IPod was takin' away and I can't update on that so please bear with me. The parents of the child said they would pay to get it fixed but until then I am using a monitor which is really weird and hard so sorry for the long no update thing so yeah on with the sory (I did that on purpose) I guess **

**Disclaimer: Get ready for this**

** are you ready**

**This is pretty epic**

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

I threw the note away disgusted. I could hear Annabelle laughing every time Newton looked at me (Which was basically the entire class period). At The end of class the bell rang and as I tried to hurry out of class luck is not on my side as all of my books drop to the floor. By the time I finish everyone is gone to their next class except for Newton. He was standing at the door with one foot on the rim **TRYING** to be seductive but with my eyesight (which is better than the average human) he looks like he's happily constipated.

I walked over to the door hoping he would move but again luck is not on my side.

"Hey new girl wanna come with me?" He said still looking happily constipated. Before I could answer, He answered for me. "Of course you do i'm Mike Newton nobody can resist me" He said finally getting the happily constipated look off his face with a sly smirk he looks like something you would find on one of those nature channels.

"Well call me abnormal or whatever but I don't know what's wrong with those people cause I can totally resist you" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Feisty I like it" He said still with the stupid smirk.

"Trust me I ain't bein feisty I'm bein normal now let go of my hand before I kick your butt" I said gritting my teeth.

"Stop being a brat and come on" He said clearly getting mad.

"Newton I gave ya a warnin now you better let go before I do something i'm gonna regret." I said

"Look here-" Okay that's it.

I kneed him where the sun don't shine, then I twisted his arm and flipped him backwards and he landed on his stomach. He moaned in pain while I laughed but there were other people laughing too. I turned around and saw 5 of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, when then something clicked.

They're vampires. But they're vegetarian. I know them from the folk tales, they're the Cullen Clan.

There were two girls there was a girl with blonde hair that could easily pass for a top notch super model another girl but I would know that spikey hair from anywhere that was Mary, Mary Alice Brandon. Then three boys one with bronze hair and was slim, another that was buff with short curly hair that would pass for a football player but the last one was the cutest in my opinion with his dazzling curly blonde hair.

I walked over there and held my hand out. "Hi i'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella, you're the Cullen clan I see one of the two vegetarian clans in the world, y'all are very popular dotcha know you're also one of the biggest clans. It's a pleasure to meet you all" I said. The Alice shook my hand.

"Hi Bella this are my family members Jasper Edward my mate Rosalie and Emmett they're mates too it's amazing to meet you. I know you from somewhere but I just don't know what? H-have we met before?" she said receiving curious glances.

"I surely haven't met you but one of my relatives was your, well as se said you put it 'your bestest friend in the whole wide world and that you ever forget her,...until your heart stops beating the thing is I know all about your past, Mary Alice Brandon"


	4. Alice's Past and Bella's Death

Sorry I was grounded translations for the story is in the seconed author's note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

By this time everyone was in class while we were standing there talking.

"Wha- What? My name is just Alice Cullen" she said confusion was clear on her face.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked cocking my head to the side

" No who are you?" she asked.

"I think it will be better to show you than to tell you" I said and walked over to her. I put my hand on her Ice cold cheek. I sent her into a daze.

"What are you doing her thoughts well she has none she is in a daze!" Edward screamed at me.

"Stop yelling at me while i'm trying to show her, her past so she knows who I am!" I growled at him he seemed a bit taken back an stepped back a little.

"Voir le fantôme que je vois, et que le fantôme que vous voyez comme on le voit le fantôme ils doivent vous dire que votre passé pour le fantôme je crie: Ashely Linda Brandon, John Ross Brandon, Katie Louise Brandon, Evangaline Marideth Swan, Robert Cristian Swan & Skylar Misty Swan" I said in French and soon she saw all the ghost and passed out from shock plus she was having a flashback.

"What did you do to her?!" Edward screamed at me his hate hit me with full force I could actually feel it radiating off of him I fell to my knees letting a few tears slip I don't know why, Oh yeah my great great great uncle hates me.

Alice's Pov

I suddenly wasn't in the hallway of the school anymore I saw a woman and man getting married with a girl bouncing with excitement with another firl calming down that girl then it was that girl again with a man and woman getting married and this girl was bouncing with excitement and it was just the same bit the girl that was bouncing is calming the girl that was calming her she ws bouncing with excitement like the other girl was I was in a small tree house with two little girls that were giggling then I was in the woods with the two girls again they were giggling talking about how cute a boy named Brandon is then I was inside a small house then I saw a little girl playing outside when I walked out there was another little girl you couldn't see from the window and 2 more girls but these were teenagers then I was shocked I realised what they're wearing was something that I would wear in the time I was changed they totally need to get with the season they need better clothes what is wrong with them but that's not the part that shocked me the part that shocked me was that one of those girls was me and the other was Isabella then there was me with my eyes glazed over like what happens when i am in a vision Then the girl that looked like Isabella getting married then me getting married I told a boy to stop climbing a tree or he would fall, break his neck and die his best friend was there then the boy fell, boke his neck and died the other boy looked horror stricken he screamed witch and ran away so the girl that looked like Isabella and I ran to the little house I was in before and the woman I screamed mom to turned around and said Mary Alice Brandon you did it again didn't you then it switched to me being dragged into a crate then me in a mental institution with the woman I suppose is my motherband the girl who looked like Isabella then there was me sneaking out of the mental institution then it switched to the woman that looked like Isabella telling me whatever happens to her just run and don't come back and to be safe no matter what happens to her then the girl that was the Isabella look a like her huband my husband my mother and father and My and Isabella look a like's little sisters the Isabella look a like's mother and father being tortured and killed while they were screaming at them where is Mary Alice Brandon then me running while being chased by dogs and men then me about to be burned at the stake then a vampire saving me and changing me then it was me waking up from the change. Then the Isabella look a like's daughterbeing put in an orphanage then her growing up having a child then that one having a child then that one having Isabella. Then a vampire erasing my gift. This was my past. And I was going throgh flashes of it.

I woke up from lookin through the flashes of my past, to see myself at home with Isabella up against the wall by Edward holding her by her neck and her stuggling while the rest of the family except Rosalie tryed to stop him I sat up.

"EDWARD STOP!" I scream but then it's to late her body just falls to the floor. I run over to her and start to shake her but she isn't waking up. And I can't see her future I look around me and all the spirits of my family and isabella's family are standing around me then I see Ashely Linda Brandon, John Ross Brandon, Katie Louise Brandon, Evangaline Marideth Swan, Robert Cristian Swan & Skylar Misty Swan. Then out of nowhere a swirl appears and a girl and Isabella's spirit pops up. The little girl spirit says

" Hi i'm Annabelle but my real name is Tiffany I changed my name when I died i'm Bella's usual spirit and right now Bella is Dead-" My eyes widened. . .GOD.

* * *

Hey so how was it tell me and yay I got over 1,000 words on this chapter *Que super duper happy dance* and here are the translations:

See the ghost I see, and let the ghost see you as we see the ghost they shall tell you your past to the ghost I call out: Ashely Linda Brandon, John Ross Brandon, Katie Louise Brandon, Evangaline Marideth Swan, Robert Cristian Swan & Skylar Misty Swan


	5. Bella's Comforting Words

Alice's POV

"Hi I'm Annabelle but my real name is Tiffany I changed my name when I died I'm Bella's usual spirit and right now Bella is Dead-" My eyes widened . . . GOD.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I shrieked at them. They looked shocked to say the least.

"Alice love she tried to kill you!" Edward I hope you just realized you killed your own niece" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah that girl you just killed was my best friend's many great grandchild. She was showing me my past and now I am seeing ghost around the room and they are all from my past" I said.

When I looked up Bella was in my face with her hand on my shoulder I shrieked. My family looked at me like I was crazy and one by one they were silently leaving the room. I sighed while Bella and Annabelle were laughing their butts off. I sat down then pouted.

"I'm sorry Edward killed you Bella I swear it that I will make him miserable this month" I said. Bella laughed at me more.

"Alice I'm not really dead I'm sort of in a coma" she looked at the body and sudden look of realization went across her face as she realized she could hear my faint heartbeat.

"But Annabelle said that you were dead" I said. Annabelle just shrugged and walked through the wall out of the room.

"Well this is what happens to people in comas their bodies go into a deep sleep but your spirits roam around and when you wake up, if you wake up you won't remember. Me well I can roam as a spirit when I want to or as a defense mechanism. I met some spirits into black magic and that's how I know how to do this stuff. Also Annabelle is a child and she didn't fully explain sorry we had you worried" She said. I nodded in understanding. I walked around and looked at all my family members that died.

"We love you baby girl" my mom and dad said together they looked at each other and smiled. I sighed their love was so powerful from one another. Then I was caught in a flash back.

"_I love you Ashley" my father said to my mother who was standing in the mirror with a baby me. _

_ "As I love you John" she said they kissed and baby me giggled. Then they played with me._

Finally the short flash back ended just then Jasper walked back in the room.

"What up with all the love in here it's so powerful and it isn't coming from Bella or you Alice," he said looking around the room. "It's coming from the chair over there." He said pointing to the chair my parents were sitting in.

"That is where my parents are sitting" I said. He looked at me funny and turned to leave; at this point Bella had woken up.

"Wait it's true watch," she said she said something to all the ghost and they all nodded at the same time. They walked over to Jasper and all together they lifted him up. You could hear Jasper's screams of terror all over the house and through the forest. The rest of the family walked in and stared wide eyed at the floating and screaming Jasper.

"Al-Alright put him d-d-down" Bella said laughing. Everyone returned to their positions they were in before while the others mouths were staring wide eyed. Emmett was the first to speak.

"What the hell is going on and wasn't Bella DEAD?!" He shouted.

"Oh boy here we go again," I said knowing I would have to start from the beginning of everything.

"I hear you" Alice said. Jasper still looked terrified. Bella walked over to him and was talking to him. He seemed to calm after that. They touched then looked at each other awkwardly but in their eyes I saw love. Bella was Jasper's mate. Then I got pulled into a vision.

_The vision was going by in flashes, first it was Bella and Jasper Bella was on Jasper's lap they were in a very heated makeout, then it was Bella and Jasper exchanging there I love you, then there was Jasper and Bella getting married, then Bella and Jasper having making love, then it was Bella pregnant, then Bella still pregnant drinking blood, then it went to Bella having half vampire half human triplets, then Bella becoming a vampire._

The vision ended and I gasped. Everyone was around me asking me what I saw except for Edward who smiled.

I smiled back things were going to be perfect from now on.

Or so that's what I thought.

B. POV

After we told everyone what happened they understood and took my gift with ease. Currently Jasper and I were in his study. Earlier when I touched him a shock ran through me and looking at Jasper I wasn't the only one who felt it. After that I felt the need to be near him. So we were reading through one of the history books. He was telling me what was wrong and what really happened. I used to hate history but with Jasper it was much more interesting.

Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I blushed and that didn't go unnoticed as I saw him smirk. We stayed there and talked to each other about our lives. He told me his history and how he was changed. Surprisingly I didn't find it disgusting.

"You're a strong man Jasper you went through all that and now you're here not many people can do that and come out with a personality as wonderful and amazing as yours you turned away from that life, you are one amazing man" I told him. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. He gave me a hug and told me thank you.

When he pulled away I had already missed the feeling of being in his arms. He kept his arms around me though and we continued reading. It was at that point I realized I was falling for Jasper Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

I had finished telling Bella my history of how i was changed and just waited for her to run away screaming in fear. But Bella always surprises me. She told me I was strong. I wrapped my arm around ber as she snuggled into my embrace. From her feelings I could tell she was interested, intrigued and I could swear I could feel love coming from her. I looked down at her. She was dozing off to sleep. She was determined and curious. She was determined to stay awake and curious to see what else was happening in the book but eventually after fighting it for so long she fell asleep.

I layed her down on my unnessisary bed but she wouldn't let go of me. I just layed down with her as she mumbled some stuff. It was amusing really she was saying something about pickles and family photos. I chuckled.

"Jasper" she sighed I froze. She said it so clearly I thought she was awake. I relaxed when I realised she was just talking in her sleep. But I couldn't help but smile knowin she was dreaming of me. I didn't know why I felt so different around this girl. Was I falling for this girl? I wondered to myself.

Yes. I Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen was falling for Mistress Isabella Swan.

B. POV

I woke up in stong cold arms. I looked up to see Jasper laying down with me. His eyes were closed. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was sleeping.

"Good morning" he said without opening his eyes startling me. He chuckled.

"So not funny and good morning" I said. I just laid there in his arms for a while until my stomach rumbled. He chuckled again and sat us up.

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" He asked. Before I could respond he ran into the kitchen. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to see Jasper in an apron and chefs hat trying to cook. I decided to help. We were making pancakes from scratch. Jasper told me everyone else was hunting.I was dealing with the eggs while Jasper had the flower. Jasper sat the flower and pan spray down near the stove.

"Jasper NO THE-" but the spray exploded and hit the flower that now exploded. Jasper and i slipped and fell on the floor. Which caused the entire carton of eggs balanced on my head and pint of water that was in my hand to go in the air. The eggs and water went everywhere including on us. I huffed "Aren't vampires really balanced?" I asked.

"Yeah but that has nothing to do wi-" he started but I cut him off.

"How in the world did you fall!?" I shouted. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. We both tried to stand up but kept falling. I huffed and texted Alice.

'HELP SOS AND IT WAS JASPER'S FAULT!'

While we were waiting we took pictures played games on my phone. Eventually my phone died and I was laying down with Jasper right next to me.

"Where were they hunting?" I asked.

"Alaska they must be running" he said.

For the rest of the while we were just talking. About any and everything.

"How come your family didn't think I was weird. I normally keep my secret to myself. But all of you just accept it.

"Well what you did was nice you helped Alice remember her past and talk with her family." He said.

"I guess." I said.

"Why didn't you go running and screaming when I told you about my past and showed you my scars. That's what a normal person would have done." he said.

I sat up as he did the same. "Jasper what happened in the past is nothing. Your scars I don't care about what happened decades ago. I think you're strong to go through all of that and still be in your right mind. You are strong and as for your scars, scars remind us of where we've been they don't predict where we'll go." I said. "You're not the monster you think you are you thoght you were in love and what you were doing was good. You loved war and that is nothing you are the god of freaking war for christ sakes but you control yourself. You control that major side of you. That makes you stongr than strong" I said looking in his eyes.

All of a sudden he kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed him back. Soon we broke apart our foreheads leaning against each other, both of us panting for air, even though he didn't need any air. He pushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear while I smiled at him.

"Where does this take us from here?" I asked.

"I don't know you tell me?" He asked me.

"Well I definatly think we're past the friendship stage and maybe in the couple's stage" I said smiling a bit.

"Most Definatly" he said while tiltin my head to the side kissing me again. I knew you could fall for someone but I never knew you could fall this hard, this fast.

"Where are the others?" I asked after fifteen minutes of me sitting on his lap.

They must not have had their phones with them so for now we were stuck in the middle of the messy kitchen.

I eventually fell asleep in Jasper's arms.

-9 hours later-

I woke up to a booming laugh the next morning.

It didn't take me long to realise I was still sticky and in Jasper's arms. Emmett was clutching his side while Esme looked like she was about to pass out from keeping in laughing. Carlisle was smirking while Alice had a knowing smile on her face. Edward had a crooked grinon his face while Rosalie had a small smile on her face.

"Shut up it was Jasper's fault and an accident" I said.

"How was I supposed to know not to put the spray by the stove?" he asked looking at me.

"Use that good sight for something it says 'Keep away from heat'!" I screamed at him.

Just then everyone else burst out laughing. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Jasper kissed my temple as I laid back into his chest. Everyone looked shocked but Alice had that wicked glint in her eye and skiped away.

"What the hell did we miss?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed.

Everything would be okay from now on.

I couldn't be even more wrong


End file.
